


Frozen Prince

by OroroNebbia



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OroroNebbia/pseuds/OroroNebbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El hijo de Laufey era un mito por donde se le viera. Era sabido en los nueve reinos que el rey jotun era terriblemente receloso con lo que era suyo, sobreprotector de sus tesoros y de los secretos de su pueblo, y aquel príncipe era sin lugar a dudas lo más preciado para el rey, la clara evidencia de ello era el hecho de que nadie fuera de Jotünheim hubiese visto jamás al príncipe, y aquellos pocos que habían tenido el privilegio de verlo en las visitas al reino de los Jotun no podían decir mucho al respecto, príncipe Loki era escurridizo y cuidadoso, solo una sombra de ojos rojos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Prince

** “Frozen Prince” **

**Capitulo 1: Desde el reino de hielo.**

Era solo un mito, un cuento que las madres le contaban a sus hijos pequeños antes de dormir, o para entretenerlos unos minutos.

Nada más que eso.

Un cuento que solo unos pocos creían real, después de todo solo esos pocos habían sido los que lo habían visto con sus propios ojos, pero ¿Cómo creerlo? ¿Cómo saber si no era una mentira?

Primero que nada todos en Asgard sabían lo despiadados que eran los gigantes de hielo, todos sabían de sus resistentes pieles azules y macabros ojos rojos, de su gran estatura y de la frialdad de su corazón y de su sangre.

Todos sabían que quien reinaba sobre todos ellos era el más despiadado, el más fuerte, el más imponente de todos los gigantes de hielo, Laufey. Sabiendo eso, sabiendo cuan fuerte era, cuan malvado podía ser, hacia que toda esta historia fuese difícil de creer, era demasiado difícil de imaginar a Laufey en aquella situación, después de todo…

¿Cómo creer la historia de que el hijo más preciado de Laufey, era un gigante de hielo pequeño y capaz de invocar con plateadas palabras los más complicados hechizos?

**¿Cómo saber si era real o no?**

El hijo de Laufey era un mito por donde se le viera. Era sabido en los nueve reinos que el rey jotun era terriblemente receloso con lo que era suyo, sobreprotector de sus tesoros y de los secretos de su pueblo, y aquel príncipe era sin lugar a dudas lo más preciado para el rey, la clara evidencia de ello era el hecho de que nadie fuera de Jotünheim hubiese visto jamás al príncipe, y aquellos pocos que habían tenido el privilegio de verlo en las visitas al reino de los Jotun no podían decir mucho al respecto, príncipe Loki era escurridizo y cuidadoso, solo una sombra de ojos rojos.

Thor Odinson era uno más entre todas las personas en los nueve reinos que no podía evitar preguntarse si aquel peculiar príncipe jotun era real o no.  Las pocas veces que el rey de Jotünheim había viajado a Asgard con su corte, su misterioso hijo no había estado entre estos, claramente Laufey no quería que nadie viera siquiera a su joven príncipe, por eso lo que se sabía de este eran solo unos pocos datos, los que el mismo Laufey había mencionado alguna vez, en alguna reunión con Odin.

 

Thor sabía que el príncipe jotun era solo un poco menor que él, que dominaba la magia como ningún otro, que a pesar de vivir en el reino del hielo eterno poseía un peculiar control sobre el fuego, pero mas allá de eso. Absolutamente nada. ¿Qué tan poderoso era? ¿Qué tan diferente era a los demás de su pueblo? ¿Por qué el rey Jotun era tan receloso? ¿Qué mas tenia el príncipe Loki que ocultar?

 

Decir que el dios del trueno estaba curioso sobre todo esto era decir poco, la curiosidad se estaba comiendo su interior de manera irreparable, la sola idea de alguien así de poderoso y desconocido le daba escalofríos en niveles completamente incomprensibles para él. Las historias que giraban en torno al príncipe de Jotünheim, iban desde relatos imposibles a batallas campales de las cuales existían pruebas.

 

**Thor estaba obsesionado con este príncipe fantasma.**

 

Y era mientras pensaba en aquel misterioso y poderoso príncipe que no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo su madre en ese preciso momento.

 

-          _“¿Thor?”_ – la suave voz de Frigga le sacó de sus pensamientos, el rubio dios del trueno se volteó para mirar a su madre con algo más de atención ¡Demonios! ¿Qué había estado diciendo?

 

-          _“Dígame madre”_ – inquirió con voz solemne, intentando recuperar un poco la compostura, demostrar de que algo de atención había estado  prestado, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era del hecho de que nunca podría engañar a su madre, ella sabía perfectamente de que no había estado escuchando nada.

 

-          _“Estaba diciendo que debes prepararte para el banquete de esta noche, recuerda que tenemos invitados importantes”_ – le dijo mientras acariciaba entre sus bellas manos una de las capas de su hijo, de un fuerte color rojo, suave, pesada y realmente elegante, digna de un príncipe asgardiano.

 

-          _“¿Invitados?”_ – Thor le miró con curiosidad, no recordaba bien quien se suponía que vendría al reino, algún emisario importante quizás.

 

-          _“¿No escuchaste lo que dijo tu padre?”_ – preguntó la mujer con una ceja arqueada y mirada de reproche, el joven rubio se sintió tan pequeño bajo la mirada escrutadora de su madre, la mejor opción era ser honesto ante esta.

 

-          _“No”_ – respondió con completa sinceridad a lo que su madre simplemente soltó un largo suspiro, resignada – “ _Entonces ¿Invitados?”_ – volvió a preguntar, esperando esta vez obtener una respuesta.

 

-          _“Si”_ – dijo Frigga algo cortante – “ _El rey de Jotünheim y su corte viene para firmar un pacto con Asgard” –_ continuó con voz seria – _“Un pacto que nos dejará con un embajador jotun en Asgard, algo que nunca antes había sucedido”_

 

-          _“Siempre hay una primera vez para todo” –_ le devolvió el rubio con una leve sonrisa.

 

-          _“Por supuesto. Así que tu padre y yo esperamos que actúes como el digno heredero que eres” –_ le dijo – _“No podemos dejar que el rey Laufey se quedé con una mala imagen de Asgard”_

 

-          _“¿El rey? ¿Realmente vendrá el mismo rey Laufey a hacer el pacto?”_ – Thor miro complemente atento a su madre, ahora tenía absolutamente toda su atención en ella, la que simplemente sonrió.

 

-          _“Si, el rey mismo”_ – le respondió secamente – “ _Así que debes prepararte como corresponde, como el príncipe de Asgard que eres”_  – dijo Frigga.

 

-          _“Por supuesto madre” –_ le respondió con una sonrisa amplia.

 

Tras aquella satisfactoria respuesta Frigga salió de la habitación de su hijo para así brindarle la privacidad que necesitaba para prepararse. Thor miró a su madre partir y sonrió de medio lado ¿Qué probabilidades existían de que el misterioso príncipe jotun viniera a Asgard acompañando a su padre? Así que con eso en mente comenzó a arreglarse, preocupándose de cada detalle, tal como le había prometido a su madre, daría la mejor de las impresiones a sus invitados.

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

-          _“No creo que sea necesario que asistas a los preparativos” –_ Dijo con aquella voz profunda, voz que para cualquier otro podría parecer cargada de frialdad, pero que para el otro estaba llena de cierta preocupación. Un par de ojos rojos le miraron con suma atención.

 

-          _“Si” –_ le dijo con firmeza – _“Es necesario Padre” –_ le respondió con voz suave y cuidadosa, como una brisa tranquila de invierno – “ _Según el pacto, me quedaré en Asgard como embajador de Jotünheim”. –_ continuó mientras arreglaba su capa sobre sus hombros – “ _Así que más vale empezar desde ya.”_

 

-          _“Lo sé Loki, pero siento que es demasiado pronto.” –_ le dijo dejando que algo de su preocupación se mostrara en sus siempre crueles ojos rojos. El joven príncipe soltó un largo suspiro, estaba acostumbrado a la sobreprotección de su padre, había vivido eternidades vigilado por los atentos ojos rojos del rey Laufey, pero ahora, las circunstancias eran otras, este era el momento para demostrar sus habilidades, Loki sabía que podría lograr una paz duradera entre ambos reinos, dejando en el pasado remoto todas aquellas batallas que habían manchado de sangre las manos de ambos reyes.

 

-          _“Para ti padre, siempre será demasiado pronto” –_ le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Los gigantes de hielo eran conocidos por ser seres terriblemente fríos y serios, pero pocos eran los que llegaban a saber que debajo de todas esas capas de hielo realmente podían llegar a preocuparse. – _“Pero tiene que hacer, sabes que solo yo puedo hacer este trabajo, solo yo tengo las habilidades para hacer este trabajo” –_ le dijo con voz suave.

 

-          _“Quizás tengas razón.” –_ le devolvió algo reticente de darle la razón a su hijo. 

 

-          _“Sé que la tengo” –_ Laufey desvió la mirada de su pequeño hijo, que de pequeño solo tenía el tamaño en comparación al pueblo Jotun, porque en relación a los asgardianos, su hijo era de estatura promedio, de complexión delgada pero firme, piel suavemente azul clara, ojos rojos y cabello negro, rasgo que solo era propio de Loki, rasgo que solo lo hacía aun mas especial para su padre y su pueblo, que le hacia único.

 

Su padre le sobreprotegía a pesar del hecho de que podía cuidarse perfectamente bien, era poderoso, en lo referente a magia no había nadie en los nueve reinos que pudiese comparársele, pero no quitaba el hecho de que lo protegiera como el tesoro más grande que poseía, como si temiera que el mundo pudiese causarle daño a su preciado hijo, lo cual era bastante remoto de que sucediera, Loki tenia suficiente poder para hacer lo que quisiera.

 

-          _“Está bien” –_ soltó el gigante de hielo a regañadientes, a lo que su hijo sonrió levemente, Laufey suspiro ante el gesto, siempre había adorado la sonrisa traviesa del príncipe.

 

-          _“Vamos entonces” –_ dijo Loki Laufeyson envolviéndose en su elegante capa verde, listo para emprender el viaje hacia el reino dorado de Asgard.

 

Los dos jotun salieron del palacio rumbo a uno de los tantos portales que el mismo Loki había abierto hacia Asgard, el que los dejaría directamente en el Bifrost, en donde un sequito asgardiano del estaría esperando para recibirles y darles la bienvenida.

 

Laufey lideraba el sequito, seguido por dos guardias y algunos hombres de la corte, Loki se paseaba entre ellos con paso ligero, silencioso como una sombra, con su capa ondeando a cada uno de sus movimientos.

 

-          _“¡Loki!” –_ pudo escuchar la voz de su padre llamándole, se acercó hasta estar junto a él.

 

-          _“¿Si padre?” –_ inquirió con cuidado.

 

-          _“Quiero que estés junto a mi, no te alejes” –_ le dijo con cierta aprehensión, Loki no puedo evitar rodar los ojos ante esto, no habían siquiera salido de Jotünheim y ya estaba siendo exagerado.

 

-          _“Padre…” -_ Iba a comenzar en tono de reproche cuando miró los ojos de su padre, aquellos ojos rojos completamente firmes y serios, los que mostraban que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar un no de parte de su hijo.

 

-          _“Está bien padre” –_ vencido prefirió no decir nada más y quedarse junto a su padre, en donde los ojos de este pudiesen vigilarlo de cerca.

 

Fueron solo segundos, en un momento estaban en el frio Jotünheim y al siguiente momento estaban frente a la brillante Asgard, la magia del príncipe Jotun había hecho del viaje una experiencia simple y sin grandes detalles, como caminar a través de un umbral.  Loki abrió sus ojos rojos en sorpresa al momento en que el sequito se detuvo en Asgard, podía sentir el calor del sol calentando su piel, estaba realmente maravillado con lo resplandeciente de aquel reino, con gran razón era que recibía el nombre de reino dorado.

 

Loki se removió algo incomodo en sus pesados ropajes, su padre le miró de reojo antes de clavar su mirada escarlata en el sequito de bienvenida, liderado por nada más y nada menos que Odín mismo, envuelto en su capa y e armadura ceremoniales les sonrió.

 

-          _“Sean bienvenidos a Asgard” –_ los ojos rojos de Loki se clavaron ahora en las personas que les estaban recibiendo. De pie en el centro del grupo de personas se encontraba Odín, rey de Asgard, a su lado un joven de cabello rubio e impactantes ojos azules, el príncipe de Asgard si Loki no se equivocaba. Detrás de estos habían cuatro individuos, los que debieran ser los tres guerreros y Lady Syf, acompañantes del príncipe asgardiano. El príncipe jotun sonrió, por suerte se había tomado algo de tiempo para indagar en datos y documentos con respecto a Asgard y sus guerreros, con esa información estaba un paso adelante, ya que estaba mas que seguro que los otros no tenían nada de información sobre el, detalle por el cual tenia que agradecer a su padre.

 

-          _“Es todo un placer estar aquí” –_ respondió Laufey con voz solemne. Loki sonrió de medio lado, para luego mover una de sus manos y envolver en un hechizo a todos los que venían con él, incluyendo a su padre. Una vez que el hechizo estuvo finalizado todos los jotun presentes ahora mostraban una estatura promedio, lo que haría su estadía en Asgard mucho más cómoda.

 

-          _“Muchas gracias Loki” –_ dijo su padre en un susurro, para luego mirar a los asgardianos, los que mostraban sendos rostro de sorpresa ante tal magnifico desplante de magia.

 

-          _“Eso fue…interesante” –_ soltó Odín mirando a Laufey, ahora sin tener que levantar la mirada.

 

-          _“Mi hijo, mi mayor orgullo, uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos de los nueve reinos” –_ dijo Laufey con orgullo en su voz, Odín movió la cabeza en asentimiento.

 

Tras ese breve intercambio de palabras ambos reyes comenzaron a hablar sobre uno que otro detalle  mientras caminaban por el Bifrost hacia la ciudad, Loki no podía evitar estar maravillado con cada cosa que observaba, aunque había algo que le estaba preocupando un poco, y eso era el cambio brusco de temperatura, estando en Jotünheim nunca tenia esta clase de problemas, pero teniendo en cuenta el clima de Asgard no creyó que se vería afectado tan rápida y bruscamente, pero así era, podía sentir como los rayos de sol no solo calentaban su piel, sino que la cambiaban también. Esa era una de las desventajas de ser un jotun cambia forma, algunas veces los cambios bruscos de temperatura le hacían cambiar sin que pudiese controlarlo.

 

-          _“¿Estás bien Loki?” –_ escuchó que su padre le preguntaba, el joven movió la cabeza en asentimiento mientras subía la capucha de su capa para así poder cubrir el cambio, no quería preocupar a su padre más de lo estrictamente necesario, no cuando había cosas mas importantes con las que lidiar, como lo era el pacto.

 

-          _“Si padre, estoy bien” –_ le respondió mirando sus manos, las que ahora mostraban un saludable color rosado, tan parecido al color de piel de los asgardianos. Con un movimiento estas se cubrieron con unos guantes negros.

 

Para no molestar más a su padre, Loki prefirió caminar detrás de este, para que así no pudiese percatarse del cambio, para que pudiese seguir hablando con Odín sin distraerse, pero al cambiar de lugar alguien más pareció tomar atención en su nueva presencia.

 

-          _“¿Príncipe Loki?” –_ Escuchó una voz cerca de él, Loki desvió la mirada hacía el origen de aquella voz, olvidando por un segundo que ahora toda su apariencia física había cambiado. – “ _Verde” –_ Loki entrecerró sus ojos mirando al príncipe de Asgard, el que ahora le miraba con aquellos ojos celestes abiertos en sorpresa – “ _¿Puedes cambiar de forma?” –_ preguntó, a lo que el príncipe Jotun  meditó si responder o no, una parte de él decía que guardara silencio y regresara junto a su padre sin decir nada más, pero otra parte de él le decía que si no respondía el otro príncipe insistiría hasta tener una respuesta, después de todo, parecía de esa clase de personas.

 

-          _“Si” –_ le respondió secamente, intentando ocultar su rostro tras la capucha.

 

-          _“¡Eso es maravilloso!” –_ exclamó feliz, deleitando la vista en la nueva apariencia del príncipe Jotun. Por más que Loki intentara ocultar su nueva apariencia una caprichosa ráfaga de viento empujaba la capucha hacia atrás, dejando a la vista el cambio.

 

La piel humana de Loki era pálida en comparación con la de Thor, la que había sido acariciada por el sol durante muchos años, lo que le daba un color tostado agradable a la vista, la nueva piel pálida del príncipe Jotun hacia un perfecto contraste con su aun negro cabello, a eso se le sumaban sus ahora antinaturalmente verdes ojos, todo esto le hacia una vista aun más llamativa que antes. El príncipe asgardiano no podía negar que el príncipe jotun parecía estar lleno de sorpresas.

 

-          _“Lo que sea” –_ Loki desvió la mirada del rubio, rindiéndose en sujetar su capucha si esta insistía en caer, ya después tendría que hablar con su padre, el que ahora le estaba mirando con ojos preocupados. El de cabello negro solo movió la cabeza negativamente, dándole a entender a su padre de que no se preocupara y de que después podrían hablar más tranquilos.

 

Continuaron caminando con calma, intercambiando palabras, bueno, los dos reyes intercambiaban palabras, Loki se mantenía del lado de su padre, lo más lejos posible de la curiosidad asgardiana, mientras que el príncipe Thor se reunía con sus amigos con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Así que era verdad, el príncipe Jotun era real, y era tan impresionantemente llamativo como las historias lo hacían sonar.

 

-          _“¿Es quien creo que es?” –_ le preguntó Fandral a Thor con una media sonrisa en los labios y con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos claros.

 

-          _“Si. Loki Laufeyson, el príncipe de Jotünheim” –_ le respondió sin dejar de sonreír, los tres guerreros le miraron con sorpresa.

 

-          _“¿En serio?” –_ inquirió Lady Syf con curiosidad, pasando la vista de Loki a Thor.

 

-          _“Si, completamente seguro mi lady” –_ dijo Thor con voz firme – “ _No puedo creerlo, jamás pensé que tendría la oportunidad de conocer al legendario príncipe jotun” –_ soltó mas para sí mismo que para sus amigos.

 

-          _“Nosotros tampoco” –_ le dijo Fandral con una sonrisa encantadora – “ _¿Crees mi buen amigo Thor que tenga la piel tan fría como su mirada?” –_ el rubio príncipe se volteó de inmediato a mirar a su amigo ante esas palabras, Thor no tenia que ser adivino para saber que es lo que estaba pensando Fandral en ese momento.

 

-          **_“Fandral” –_** soltó con cierto reproche en su voz – “ _No vayas a hacer algo que pueda traernos problemas” –_ dijo – “ _Recuerda que es el príncipe jotun, no cualquier joven o doncella al que puedes seducir hasta tu cama sin consecuencia alguna.” –_ La voz de Thor había sonado enfadada, por alguna razón, la sola idea de que Fandral sedujera al príncipe le había molestado demasiado.

 

-          _“Lo sé mi buen amigo Thor, eso solo lo hace aun mejor” –_ Lady Syf se llevo una mano al rostro en derrota, realmente no se podía hacer entrar en razón al otro guerrero cuando se le metían esta clase de cosas en la cabeza, ya verían que tan bien le iría con el príncipe de Jotünheim.

 

-          _“No vayas a arruinarlo Fandral” –_ soltó Hogun con su voz firme y siempre seria – _“Lo que dice Thor es verdad, es un príncipe, puede que tus avances le molesten y arruines el tratado todo por una calentura del momento”_

 

-          _“Está bien, está bien” –_ respondió el rubio sonriendo, aunque por la mirada que le dio a la silueta del príncipe de Jotünheim estaba mas que claro que no dejaría las cosas hasta allí.

 

Thor simplemente prefirió dejar de lado la conversación y concentrarse en admirar la espalda del príncipe Jotun, el que caminaba con paso firme y seguro junto a su padre. El rubio príncipe asgardiano había escuchado de las intenciones de que uno de los emisarios de Jotünheim se quedara en Asgard en calidad de embajador, Thor realmente esperaba de que ese fuese el príncipe Loki, lo que significaría que se verían seguido.

 

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Thor ante esto último, ante la posibilidad.

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

El tratado entre Jotünheim y Asgard había sido un completo éxito, ambos reyes habían llegado a numerosos acuerdos que beneficiarían a sus pueblos de muchas maneras, al fin años de disputas y diferencias se dejaban atrás para así dar paso a una nueva generación de paz entre los dos reinos. Las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar.

 

Terminados los acuerdos no quedaba más que llevar a cabo los festejos correspondientes, los preparativos en el gran salón ya estaban listos, comida, bebida, música y festividad lista para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos aliados de Asgard. Las enormes puertas doradas se abrían para la comitiva de Jotünheim, saludándoles con bitores y clamores dignos de cualquier rey y su sequito.

 

-          _“Entonces, el joven príncipe Jotun se quedara aquí” –_ dijo Odín mientras caminaba hacia el salón principal acompañado por Laufey, el cual movió la cabeza en afirmación, aunque por dentro no podía dejar de estar preocupado por ese detalle.

 

-          _“Sí, mi hijo quiere quedarse aquí y convertirse en el embajador, en el intermediario entre ambos reinos” –_ le respondió el rey de Jotünheim  - “ _Además, quiere aprovecha de conocer Asgard, de aprender de su gente, de sus costumbres, quiere ampliar sus conocimientos”_

 

-          _“Eso no lo dudo” –_ respondió el asgardiano – “ _Pero igualmente, ser el embajador trae consigo una enorme responsabilidad.”_

 

-          _“Lo sé, pero confío plenamente en mi hijo para llevar acabo aquel papel” –_ respondió con orgullo – “ _Estoy seguro de que estará bien.” –_ Y Laufey no dudaba de que sería así.

 

-          _“Me gustaría que mi hijo fuese tan responsable como el joven príncipe Loki” –_ dijo Odín soltando un suspiro, Laufey le miró con curiosidad brillando en sus ojos rojos.

 

-          _“¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso tu hijo no es el mayor guerrero en toda Asgard? Eso se sabe en cada uno de los 9 reinos, del poder del joven príncipe Thor” –_ inquirió con voz solemne, Odín rio.

 

-          _“Lo es, realmente lo es” –_ se detuvo un segundo – “ _Pero se necesita mucho más que ser  el más poderoso guerrero para ser rey” –_ dijo con voz cansada – “ _Como bien debes saber.”_

 

-          _“En ello tienes razón. Se necesita más que eso” –_ le respondió – “ _Se necesita templanza y sabiduría.”_

 

-          _“Cosas las delas que mi hijo parece carecer.” –_ dijo con completa honestidad.

 

-          _“Quizás solo necesita de alguien a su lado que le contribuya con aquellas cualidades” –_ soltó Laufey intentando ayudar en la calamidad que parecía ser el hijo de su nuevo aliado. Jamás creyó que Thor, el príncipe heredero de Asgard aun estuviese tan lejos de ser el príncipe perfecto que el reino necesitaba, al parecer aun le quedaba camino por recorrer al joven dios del trueno.

 

-          _“Creo que tienes mucha razón, mucha razón” –_ Ambos se adentraron en el inmenso salón de fiestas, el que ya estaba repleto de gente, de comida entrando y saliendo, de música resonando en sus amplias paredes. Laufey pudo ver a su hijo sentado en el centro de la mesa que ocupaban los demás jotun de la corte. – “ _Quizás tu hijo pueda ayudar al mío” –_ escucho que decía Odín a su lado, Laufey le miró.

 

-          _“No sé si Loki tenga la suficiente paciencia” –_ soltó con cierta duda, después de todo conocía lo suficiente a su hijo como para saber que no se prestaría para ayudar a alguien como el príncipe de Asgard así como así. – _“O el suficiente interés” –_ la mayoría de las cosas que hacia Loki, las hacia por interés, mientras mas interesante o difícil pareciera algo, mas inmiscuido en el asunto se volvía.

 

-          _“Allí veremos que se puede hacer.” –_ le dijo Odín clavando sus ojos en el príncipe Jotun, con su cabello negro y su piel pálida, con esos curiosos ojos verdes, mirando y captando todo a su alrededor. Loki podría ayudar, y no solo como embajador, podría ayudar a Thor, al reino. Una idea comenzó a asentarse en la cabeza del rey asgardiano, una idea que tomaría tiempo llevar acabo, pero de la cual tenia esperanzas.

 

Podría cambiar el futuro de ambos reinos para siempre.

 

-          _“Allí veremos.”_

 

**Fin del capítulo 1.**


End file.
